


Drunken Shuffle

by SmutPrince



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutPrince/pseuds/SmutPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a big guy like Boxcars gets lonely and Deuce sure does like kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Shuffle

The night was the same as any. Slick was passed out, drunk, on the battered sofa in the living room. Droog mumbled something about Slick's drooling on the sofa before leaving for Pickle Inspector's as he did every night. Hearts watched the slender mobster slip out the door with jealousy. Hearts wouldn't lie, he was pretty lonely; he had to be to envy the sexual frustration that PI and DD called a relationship.

Hearts glanced over at Slick as he mumbled Snowman's name in his sleep, followed by a sharp growl. Boxcars couldn't help but chuckle at the angry little man on the sofa, acting like a sleeping dog as he squirmed and growled in his sleep. Sighing heavily, Boxcars heaved himself out of the large chair he was sitting in, grabbing the half full bottle of whiskey that lie on the floor. No point in letting good alcohol go to waste.

Shuffling through the hideout, Hearts took a few swigs of the drink in his fist. So much for spending the evening with some beautiful dame like he'd hoped. No, Boxcars had a feeling he'd be spending this evening alone in his room, watching several Spanish soap operas before rubbing one out in a drunken stumble. Boxcars passed Deuce's room, getting a glimpse of the smallest crew member as he sat at his makeshift bomb factory.

The small man gave a subtle snore in his dreamy state and Hearts rolled his eyes, making his way towards his coworker. Placing a hand on his shoulder none too gently, nearly losing balance. Slick must have poured something else into this whiskey, because Hearts got drunk with only a few mouthfuls. Hearts would worry about his accidental Ruffie later.

"Wake up short stuff this ain't no place to sleep," Hearts slurred. Deuce scrunched his eyes in irritation, making frustrated noises. "Mng...nghnnnoooo," he whined, making a pathetic attempt at pushing Hearts off of his shoulder. "'Mmmm sleeeeepy...." he whined when Hearts didn't let up. Boxcars slapped Deuce upside the head. "Get d'hell up an' get in an actual bed."

CD lifted his head from his arms, eyes half lidded and dark. "What?" he asked, clearly in a bad mood. Clubs was pretty cranky when he was woken up. Hearts shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Get your ass t' bed." Deuce, still half asleep, whined but rose to his feet nevertheless. Deuce grabbed Hearts' arm as the two stumbled across Deuce's room. By the time they reached Deuce's cramped bed, it was Hearts who needed to be kept upright.

"G'damn Slick the fuck d'jyou drink...?" Deuce was pretty awake by now, a small worried look on his normally joyous face. "Why'dja drink somethin' of Slick's for? Y'know he drinks a buncha bad stuff!" Hearts fell back onto Deuce's bed, arms out wide. "S'not like I got anythin' to lose..." Hearts kicked off his shoes and flung them across the room. "Just one fuckin' doozie of a hang over t'morrow."

Deuce crawled next to Hearts, trying to pull up the covers on his bed. "How'm I s'pose to sleep with you all over my bed, Boxcars?" Deuce inquired innocently. Hearts rolled onto his side, nearly falling off Deuce's small bed. Deuce poked and prodded at Hearts' face. "Hearts get up I'm real sleepy!" he whined, jabbing Hearts in the cheek, accidentally slipping a finger against Boxcar's teeth.

Deuce recoiled immediately, worried that he may lose the finger to Boxcars' drunken bite. Hearts made a low noise, pushing Deuce away with with a meaty hand. Clubs huffed in irritation. "You were jus' on me 'bout sleepin' where I shouldn't!" Deuce attempted to lift Hearts from his bed to no avail. Hearts lifted his large arms and clasped Deuce tightly in his grip. "Hearts!" Deuce squealed, trying to wiggle out of the larger man's grip. "Lemme go!" he giggled as Hearts began to nuzzle into his neck.

Boxcars gurgled an answer as his fingers tightened on the small man's back. "Hearts-" Deuce began, attempting to keep a straight face. "Stop it you're gonna make me-" Deuce was cut off by a pair of lips against his own. This kiss was shallow, no real movement, but its affect was immediate. Deuce flushed, hands clasping Boxcars' already crumpled shirt. Boxcars pulled away from Deuce's face with a grin, watching as Deuce tried to form sentences.

"Wow...uh...I didn't think that would actually...wow..." Deuce stammered, unable to help but grin. Boxacars lent forward lazily, waiting for a returned kiss. Deuce hesitated. CD liked kissing, that was completely obvious. Deuce had found himself in many sloppy makeouts with Slick when his boss was completely wasted, but Slick never remembered any of it. Who was to say Boxcars would forget? If he didn't, would he be angry?

Deuce stared at HB with large, round eyes. How mad could Hearts possibly be tomorrow? He did kiss him. Besides, Deuce really liked kissing. Leaning forward eagerly, Deuce smashed his lips against Boxcars'. The kiss was pretty sloppy. Deuce's only real experience was with Slick and Slick's kisses were always rough and bloody, a great contrast to what Boxcars had in mind.

Slowing their pace, Hearts took immediate charge of the kiss, something Deuce was more than ready to give him. Deuce didn't like to be put in charge of things like that, he didn't want to do the work. Besides, Hearts seemed more than capable of leading the two of them and Clubs knew he was more than happy to do it. 

Hearts began to rub small circles into the back of Deuce's neck, moving his mouth at a similar pace. Deuce tasted like licorice and other sweets, and Boxcars savouring the taste against his tongue. Boxcars couldn't help but smirk as Clubs let off a soft moan. Sure, Hearts was drunk and sure he wasn't exactly planning on hooking up with Clubs but he wasn't complaining. Not when the heat emanating from Club's face made its way to Boxcar's stomach.

It was easy to move Deuce underneath him. It was less than easy to find a comfortable position on the small bed. Hearts positioned himself above Deuce, knees on either side of Club's body. Hearts was large compared to most people, but against Clubs he was enormous. Nevertheless, Hearts craned his neck to meet Club's face with his.

Boxcars let his hands slide slowly down CD's neck, stopping at his chest. Hearts could feel Deuce's heart racing under the palm of his hand, sure his own heart was going just as fast. Boxcars fiddled with Club's shirt, unbuttoning it to reveal the smooth carapace below. Clubs gasped softly into the kiss, still clawing at Boxcar's trenchcoat. Boxcars pulled away slowly, smiling down at Deuce with a triumphant looking in his eyes. The explosives expert lay on his back, shirt undone as Hearts slid his fingers against the midnight carapace.

Hearts couldn't help but let his fingers trail a little farther down, stopping just above Deuce's waistline. Clubs keened loudly, biting his lower lip as his large eyes bore into Hearts' watery ones. "You cool with that?" Hearts questioned, dragging his finger further downward, resting on the clear outline of Deuce's cock. Clubs' eyes clamped shut and he shook his head quickly. "Y-yeah..." he squeaked, lifting his hips slightly.

Boxcars let down Clubs' zipper, not sure what to do next. He'd had his share of handjobs but he was rarely the one giving them. Plus Deuce was so small, how would he manage to even get a grip. To Boxcars' relief, Deuce's cock was pretty regular. It was smaller than Boxcars' dick but as far as proportions go, the kid was pretty blessed. Hearts took the cock in his hand, earning a sharp gasp from Clubs. The larger man squeezed softly, slipping his thumb under one of the ridges. "B-boxcars!"

The shout caught Hearts off guard and he lifted his hand from CD's dick immediately. "What!?" he demanded, looking down at CD to see if he hurt him. Deuce's hands clawed at the sheets now, cock still out and leaking precum. "S-sorry..." he rasped as a thick line of drool ran down his cheek. "K-keep going please..."

Boxcars eyed Deuce, making sure the smaller man wasn't lying to him. "Jus' great how ya git me off guard..." Boxcars mumbled under his breath, pawing at Deuce's cock again. "O-oh!" Deuce couldn't help but buck his hips eagerly into Hearts' hand, slicking his shaft with his own precum. Hearts began to get the hand of the pace, carressing the ridges and earning a loud moan from Deuce. "Boxcars please-!"

Another swipe over the head of Deuce's cock and Deuce cried out once more, fucking Boxcars' hand with all he had. Hearts could tell when somebody was about to give. Hearts' hand tightened around Deuce, giving up on any real plans. The speed was unbearable for the smaller man, and with a high pitched squeal he came in Boxcar's hand. Hearts didn't slow down, milking Deuce for all he had until he was left shaking.

Hearts brought his already slicked hand down to his own trousers, fishing his dick out hurriedly. He was already half hard from getting Deuce over the edge, his groin beginning to ache. Sliding his slicked hand over his cock, Boxcars slipped his fingers into the ridges, giving just the right amount of pressure. "Fuck..." he rasped, thumbing the slit of his cock.

Deuce watched with wide eyes as Hearts began to pump vigorously, reaching a hand for Boxcar's head. "C-can I...?" he asked, still shaken from his orgasm. Hearts gave him a grunt, not letting up on his pumping. Deuce slid down on the bed, face infront of Boxcar's throbbing cock. He opened his mouth, setting his tounge gently on the tip of Boxcar's dick. "Oh my fucking god, Deuce!" Boxcars hissed through clenched teeth, moving faster.

It didn't take long. With a roar, Hearts released himself, splattering Deuce with his cum. Only a third of it made it to Deuce's mouth, the rest getting on his cheeks. "Fuck Deuce...just...fuck..." Hearts gasped, holding himself up with only one arm as he shook. Deuce swallowed, making a curious face. "It tastes nice..." he said, looking up at a dumbfounded Boxcars. Deuce slid out from under Hearts, lying against the headboard of the bed. Boxcars composed himself, wiping his hand on his pants. Droog would be infuriated that he stained his pants, but he could worry about that later.

Soft snoring from ahead of him made Hearts look up. Deuce was fast asleep, cock still out and face still splattered in Heart's semen. Shaking his head, Hearts wiped Deuce's face with his blankets, tossing them off the bed. Hearts tucked Deuce's cock back into his pants, giving him a squeeze when it twitched. Boxcars shed his coat, draping it over the two of them. No point trying to stumble back to his room, he wouldn't make it three feet out the door in his current state.

Hearts looked down at Deuce, who curled into the larger man easily. "G'night I guess." Deuce smiled in his sleep, nuzzling into Boxcar's side. "M'night..."


End file.
